Elegy RH8
The Annis Elegy RH8 is a Japanese sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The car's greenhouse, front quarter, rear bumper area, natural rear wing and wheels are inspired by the Nissan GT-R (R35) SpecV. The front headlamps are reminiscent of the Infiniti G37 Coupes, which is also related to the Nissan Skyline/Nissan GT-R. While the tailights resembles the tailights of the Mazda RX-7 FD. When taken to Los Santos Customs, the Elegy RH8 has an above average amount of customizable options, due to the fact that it is considered a tuning car. Performance The Elegy RH8 features a twin-turbo V6 engine. The car accelerates relatively well from a standstill and reaches a good top speed. It also has very little wheel spin, thanks to the all wheel drive system. The car appears to have good weight distribution and also has good balance when cornering, including high speed cornering. Cornering feels responsive most of the time, with good stability afforded to the driver, even at high speeds, rain, or snow. The Elegy RH8 is one of the best handling cars in GTA V, due to its great traction, even weight distribution, and all-wheel drive configuration. It is often considered by the GTA community to be able to compete in the Super class. Despite being a sports car, it can easily climb up mountains and be driven off-road. However the car has weaker brakes than other cars in its class. Overview Gallery ElegyRH8-GTAO-screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Elegy RH8. ELEGY RH8.jpg|Front/side view of the Elegy RH8. GT-R Duper 7-GTAV.jpg|A "Duper 7" rim design is good for Elegy RH8, as this rim design is based on Nissan GT-R's, in which the Elegy RH8 is based on. Car-interior-Elegy-RH8-gtav.png|Interior Locations GTA V *Respawns infinitely as a "special vehicle" at each protagonists' delivery garage, as Rockstar Social Club bonus content. *Can be seen driven by racers in Hao Street Races if the player is a Rockstar Social Club member, but it is impossible to steal them by killing one of the racers. GTA Online *The Elegy RH8 is a free car on GTA Online. It can only be bought online on the site Legendarymotorsport.net for free if you're a Social Club member. It will not spawn into the world. Other free cars available online are: Khamelion, Hotknife, and CarbonRS (Collector's Edition only). Unlike most vehicles, however, the Elegy RH8 cannot be sold. Trivia *The default radio station of the Elegy RH-8 is Space 103.2 and The Lowdown 91.1. *It is the successor of the Elegy, a car which resembled the real-life Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 in GTA San Andreas. *Due to having 4-wheel drive, the Elegy RH8 can sometimes climb mountains faster or "wallriding" *When fitting any rear bumper with a diffuser, a sticker is added that reads "Bay Shore," this is said as "Wangan" in Japan, this is directly referencing the famous Japanese Mid Night Club street racing team of the 1990s, the sticker also bares near identical resemblance to the club's official team sticker. In turn this is a reference to Rockstar Games' own franchise, Midnight Club. *The description of it being owned legally in legendarymotorsport.com might be a reference to the Nissan Skyline R34 being illegal in some parts of America. It also mentions that they are illegally imported, which happens worldwide. *The Elegy RH8 is one of the few cars that can have the rims painted when using Stock Wheels. *This is the modern-day Warrener as the Nissan Skyline GT-R (KPGC10) is the ancestor of the current generation Nissan GT-R. *The "German toll road" reference is a reference to the Nissan GT-R being tested on the Nurburgring Nordschleife, a pro circuit and also a toll road when there are no races. * When the exposed intercooler is installed, the twin turbochargers shown in the picture above will appear. *This is infact the only DLC Vehicle that can be spawned in the world, along with the Turismo R (as this one appears in a GTA Online mission) although it only spawns because the Hao Street Races Scripting allows it to do so. **Although it can spawn during the races, the player cannot steal them. *When modified correctly, it can resemble the Nissan GT-R Nismo. Navigation }} de:Elegy RH8 (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:2-Door Coupés